It is known that the take-off run of an aircraft is defined by parameters such as performance and mass of said aircraft, condition of tires thereof and of take-off runway, etc.
Therefore, a determined take-off run value corresponds to a set of values of these parameters.
However, this determined take-off run value may not be met, for example because the take-off runway is too short, the mass of the aircraft is too high, etc., which would prohibit said aircraft from taking-off.